Bitter Sweet Oranges
by xeraphim
Summary: Maya and Chase were a perfectly happy couple that was until the new rancher Akari moved to town. sorry I'm not that good at writing summary's AkarixChasexMaya
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: this story is about akari chase and maya but the setting is from animal parade not tree of tranquility**

**and i DO NOT own any of the harvest moon games.  
**

Chapter 1

Maya's POV

"Maya!"

"Oh, COMING CHASE!!!" I yelled down the stairs.

Hi I'm Maya, the person calling me is my boyfriend chase. We have been happily going out for exactly two saesons, that was untill _she_ came.

~_flashback start~_

_"Hello I'm Akari, its nice to meet you." She said I looked over at chase who was studying her features. "Hello, I'm Chase." He said simply Scowling in my head I put on my best fake smile._

_"Hi! I'm Maya I've heard about you(lie). You just mover here right?" I said in a sing-song Voice while capping my hands._

_"Yes I did." she said smiling._

_I hate her. Stealing Chase's gaze from me. Who does she think she is!? And why does he stare at her so much I mean I'm obviosly prettier than she is. She is a rancher with short, choppy, brown hair; brown eyes: and no figure. _

_While I am a chef in training with glossy,short, strawberry blond hair; blue eyes; and well...a better figure then her for sure. I'm better then she is, right? Chase wouldn't choose her over me, would he?_

_ "Well I should be going now." Akari said "Oh, Ok too bad you couldn't have stayed longer maybe next time."_

_I said with one of my classic fake smiles._

_"Yeah maybe. Well see ya around." she said as she left the inn._

_~flashback end~_

Nothing else horrible has happend since than,yet. So Chase and I are still a perfectly happy couple!

"Maya!"

"Yes Chase?"

"Is this your mess?"

"Um...yes"

"How may times do I have to tell you to clean up after yourself?!"

"Aw come on Chase it's not even your kitchen!"

"So What!? I expect any kitchen I cook in to be clean?!"

"Sorry..."

"Whatever, just hurry and clean it."

"OK."

Well Sorta...

Chase's POV

I sighed sitting at one of the tables in the inn, watching Maya clean. I looked at the clock it was 8:15

PM. Crap. I'm late. I'm **never** late.

"Well I was going to teach you how to bake chocolate cake but its looks like I'm out of time."

I said as I walked to the door. "Aw. How come you never take any time off?" Maya complained as she gave me a hug.

"I dunno." I replied.

Then I kissed her on the forehead and left for work.

"Chase where were you? Your twenty minutes late! That's so unlike you." Came Haydens deep voice as soon as i walked in the door.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." I replied.

"Whatever just get to work. Oh and Kathy's sick so you'll have to wait on tables as well."

"Fine."

I walked over to a table at at the table was...great...It was Akari. I don't know what it is but when ever I see her i get this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. The only thing i know about it is that I don't like it.

"Hello Akari what can I get for this evening?" I asked in the politest tone I could manage.

"Oh, hi Chase." she said as she looked up from her menu and smiled. I tried to smile back but failed.

"Umm...."

I stood there with my arms crossed when she finally spoke

"I'll have an orange soda and some spaghetti." she said politely.

"That it?" I asked

"Yup." she replied.

"Ok, I'll get started."I said

I started cooking when the door to the bar slammed open. I looked up to see Maya standing in the doorway. She strode over to Hayden and asked

"I heard Kathy was sick so I came over to see if you needed any help?"

"That would be great Maya. Let's see could wait on the tables?" asked Hayden

"Sure thing!" she replied.

Maya's POV

I walked over to Chase and asked him he had any orders done he handed me one and told me to take it to Akari's table. Perfect. "Ok!" I said as I took the tray from him. When I was close enough to Akari's table I accidentally on purpose tripped and sent orange soda and, tomato sauce, and noodles flying right on top of Akari. She gasped and I had to stop the smirk that was trying to creep across my face.

"Oops."

**Sooo...how did you like it please reveiw and tell me if it was good of if it's missing something. Thank You :)**

**I'll try to update soon.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait i've just been so busy with school and life and stuff ._."**

**Well here's chapter two. Enjoy :)**

**I DO NOT own any of the harvest moon games**

Chapter 2

Akari's POV

I sat there in the middle of the Brass Bar covered in food completly stunned.

"Oh my gosh! I am soooo sorry Akari!" Said Maya in a sympthetic/sarcastic tone.

Sure she was, did she think i'm a complete idiot or somthing!

I looked up and smiled. "Oh no im sure it was a accident." I said trying not to blow up in front of everyone.

"Your clothes!" She exclaimed " There're ruened and there probably your only ones too...I mean seeing your a farmer and all." she said in probably

one of the snotiest tones ive ever heard. " I'll have to lend you some of mine." She continued.

I looked down and sure enough my clothes were covered in orange and red.

" No. I'm fine." I said leting some of my anger show.

" But surely you dont want to be seen in _that_ for the rest of your li-"

I cut her off " I _have _other clothes Maya!"

Chase came rushing out from the kitchen " MAYA _WHAT_ DID YOU DO!" He yelled at her.

She flinched. He looked at me then saw the broken plate on the ground witch once held his food on it.

" MY FOOD! WHAT HAPPENED!" He fumed.

" Umm hello...IM COVERED IN SAUCE AND YOU'RE MAKING A SCENE OVER STUPID FOOD!" I snapped.

he looked back at me and crinkld his nose " look at you your filthy and you smell...you should probably should think about taking a show after

taking care of your cows." He said

" I DON"T EVEN OWN ANY ANIMALS YET STUPID!" I yelled.

Selena rushed over with a towel and tried to help me clean myself up but i quickly brushed her off " DO N'T BOTHER!" I snapped as i stormed

out of the bar.

Chase's POV

After Akari left everyone in the bar sat there for a minute or two then hesitently went back to eating thier meals.

" Well I would'nt want to cause any more trouble so I think I'll just leave" Maya said innocently as she skipped out of the bar and back to the inn.

" Chase that mess isn't gunna clean up it's self ya know." Hayden said.

I sighed " Yes sir." I mumbled.

I walked into my house and locked the door and sighed. I ploped into a chair and rested my head on the table. _God Maya always has to make a_

_scene doesn't she?_ I thought to myself as i replayed the nights events in my head when i to the part where i was a total jerk to Akari an odd

feeling of guilt that I've never felt before crept over me. " I must be tired." I mumbled before heading to bed.

I Woke up in the morning to the sunlight streaming in through the window. I got up showered blah blah the regular morning rutine. I went into the

kitched to make breakfast. Remembering the previos nights events i was suddenly not hungry. _Why does this bother me so much!_ I thought to

myself. " Whatever i guess I'll just take a walk to clear my head." I said to myself.

I walked out of my house and in the direction of the town when I got to Akari's farm she was working out in the fields. _Okay just keep walking and _

_pretend you don't notice her._

"CHASE!"

_man..._ I sweat dropped

Akari's POV

" CHASE!" I yelled making sure he heard me.

I stood in the middle of the path with my arms folded. Chase turned around with an obvious fake smile on his face.

"Akari!" He said his fake smile widening.

" What's wrong with you you're not acting normal..." I said walking towards him " And thats kinda creepy." I added his 'smile' automatically turning

into a scowel. He sighed.

" Fine what do you want." He said

"U-umm..right about last night..umm I dont know if i did somthing to make you mad but ... I-i'm sorry..." I said and smiled nerviously.

He looked suprised and his mouth opened slightly " You're sorry! I should b- nevermind...whatever... it wasn't you it's fine." He turned around

and started to walk away.

" Hey, WAIT!" I yelled after him.

He held up his hand " Just forget about it."

I walked back to my farm, sat dowm and leaned against a cherry tree growing in my orchard.

I sat there thinking for awhile then my face turned a light shade of pink.

" Chase is kinda cute...too bad he has a girlfriend..." I said quietly " Oh...that's right..." I closed my eyes and sighed

" Maya."

**Did you like it? Please read and reveiw. I'll try to update soon. :)**


End file.
